


Eat Me (20/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't wait any longer and Pietro feels the pressure to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me (20/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenge: #18 - HUMILIATION! (Ace friendly!)

"Put it in your mouth," Steve whispered against Pietro's ear.

The speedster went scarlet as his beau held the offending thing up to his flush lips.

"N-no," he pleaded.  "It's t-too much... I-"  He tried to move away but Steve held him by the waist.  He brushed it against Pietro's trembling lips.

"-had no problem gobbling it up last night..."

"B-but that's different!" the boy protested.  "And we're in the middle of a restaurant!"

Several patrons paused to glance at them.  Pietro tried to shrink away but Steve held on.

The waiter - dabbing awkwardly at the beads of sweat lining his brow - maneuvered a dessert cart piled high with decedent cakes and pastries by their table.

"W-will that be all, sirs?"

"Could you just leave the cart here?" Steve asked.  "And be sure to put it and a nice 50% tip for yourself on Tony Stark's card..."

The waiter gave a slight bow.  As he righted himself, half the pastries were already gone.  He saw the blond's young companion greedily smacking his lips as he suckled his chocolate stained fingers.

"That's my little piggy!" crowed Steve, ruffling the speedster's silver locks.  "Bring another cart by when you get a chance?"

The waiter scrambled off, eyes wide. 

"D-don't call me that!" Pietro pouted, the eclair that his boyfriend tried to foist on him already in his hand.  He took a large bite out of it, chewing noisily.  "You know I have a weakness for sweets..."

Steve chuckled and kissed away a bit of cream from his cheek.


End file.
